IRME LEJOS &
by WoLf DaRk
Summary: ¡TE ODIO AKANE TENDO!dijo Ranma con toda su ira contenida,... Es momento de un nuevo comienzo,- susurro. Si lo se soy nueva, sean piadosos.


N/A. ¡Hola! Llevo un tiempo visitando el sitio, Me he decidido poner este song-fic

¡ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE! Y PORFAVOR AYUDENME A MEJORAR.

* Letreros de cualquier tipo *

_Gente pensando_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

_**CANCION**_

_(TRADUCCION)_

"japonés"

**No poseo** el anime/manga _**RANMA **_**.** Y tampoco poseo la canción **"SAIL AWAY" (THE RASMUS).**

* * *

**- IRME LEJOS -**

**Único Capitulo**

Nerima, Tokio Japón

Dojo,Tendo

En la oscuridad se ve a una sombra avanzando sigilosamente entre las penumbras, salta la barda que rodea la propiedad, deteniéndose un momento en la misma para así darle una ultima mirada.

_Adiós_… pensó con amargura la misteriosa figura.

Ya en las calles de Nerima vemos a nuestro personaje avanzando en las calles solitarias, por un momento se logra distinguir una camisa china roja y un trenza apretada color azabache. El no era si no mas que Saotome Ranma, heredero de la Escuela De Artes Marciales de Todo se Vale.

El no huía, claro que no, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese día, le obligaron a tomar esa decisión.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Todo comenzó como un día normal en la vida de Saotome Ranma.

Luego de que Akane lo llegara a despertar con un baño de agua fría, discutieran en el desayuno y salieran corriendo hacia la escuela para no llegar tarde.

Llegar y enfrentarse contra Kuno. A la hora del almuerzo que llegarán Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi y Akane para darle un almuerzo, y respectivamente llegaran Kuno, Mosse y Ryoga, retándolo para pelear, venciéndolos a todos y que al final Akane se enojara con el y lo mandara volando. Si todo un dia normal en su vida.

-& Después de un rato &-

Se ve a Ranma caminando hacia el dojo Tendo, cansado de haber caminado tanto.

"Rayos… Akane si que exagero esta vez" – dijo hablando consigo

Entrando grita

"Estoy en casa"…_Que raro, nadie contesta_ – pensó

Viendo a su alrededor, se dirige hacia la cocina y en el refrigerador encuentra una nota.

_Para:_

_Ranma y Akane._

_Papa y Tio Genma salieron junto con el maestro, Nabiki se fue con unas amigas al Centro Comercial y yo fui al mercado._

_P.D. Hay comida suficiente para los dos en la nevera._

_Los quiere Kasumi_

"mmm… así que no hay nadie en casa, bueno pero me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará Akane? – se dijo

"Bueno, no importa a comer "… " ¡BUEN PROVECHO"

**TUNK, TUNK**

"¿Ah… y eso?...- _será mejor que valla a ver_

Al subir por las escaleras se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de…

"La habitación de Akane" – murmuro.

Se acerco sigilosamente y entreabrió un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido. Aunque solo veía unas sombras alcanzo a distinguir la cabeza de Akane y otra que era de un hombre, de quien había confiado y hasta le había llegado a considerar un amigo.

"Pero ¿Qué?" – musito, entrando en shock Cerrando tras de si la puerta cuidadosamente.

Al salir del estado de shock, salió al patio y salto al techo.

_Como no me di cuenta…_ pensó… había tantas señales, siempre estuvieron ahí, el lo sabia pero fue demasiado inocente para creerlo…_que tonto he sido._

_-& Un rato después &-_

Ya mas relajado se fue ha su habitación y del piso soltó una tabla donde escondía sus cosas mas valiosas, y sabia que Genma no las encontraría, entre ellas un pequeño ipod. Entre tanto empezó a tocar la canción…

_**Once upon a time, we had a lot to fight for.**_

_(En una época teníamos mucho por que luchar)_

_**We had a dream, we had a plan.**_

_(Teníamos un sueño, teníamos un plan)_

_**Sparks in the air.**_

_(Chispeamos en el aire)_

_**We spread a lot of envy.**_

_(Separamos a muchos de envidia)_

_**Didn't have to care, once upon a time.**_

_(nos tuvimos que cuidar en una época)_

Mientras escuchaba la canción no pudo evitar recordar cuando la conoció por primera vez, y como poco a poco se fue enamorando de esa chica violenta pero a la vez dulce. Donde en un principio ambos pensaron que seria una pesadilla poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sueño.

_**Remember when I swore**_

_(Recuerdo cuando juré)_

_**That love was never ending,**_

_(Que el amor nunca terminaría)_

_**That you and I would never die**_

_(Que tu y yo nunca moriríamos)_

_**Remember when I swore**_

_(Recuerdo cuando juré)_

_**We had it all**_

_(Lo teníamos todo)_

_**We had it all**_

_(Lo teníamos todo)_

_**'ll sail away, it's time to leave.**_

_(Navegué lejos, es hora de irme)_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep.**_

_(Los días lluviosos te escondes tu sola)_

_**Fade away, the night is calling my name.**_

_(Navegué lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre)_

_**You will stay, I'll sail away.**_

_(Tú permanecerás, y yo navegaré lejos)_

Recordó las muchas veces que ella estuvo en peligro, y que el a pesar del peligro, arriesgando su propia vida la fue a salvar. Con esto tomo su decisión…

_Es hora de que me valla…será lo mejor para todos, en especial para ella. Ella puede quedarse, pero yo quiere ser libre, no creo poder seguirla viéndola a la cara, talvez esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

Recuperado decidió bajar del techo.

"FAMILIA, ESTOY EN CASA", grito Kasumi.

"Que tal Kasumi, supongo que compraste todo"- respondió Rama entrando a la casa.

"Si, dime Ranma… papa, Tio Genma y el maestro no han regresado

"Ah… no, tampoco Nabiki

"Bueno, ire hacer la cena, supongo que tu y Akane ya comieron, no es asi… Ranma"- dijo sonriendo.

"Claro, pero aun tengo mucha hambre"- contesto, forzando una sonrisa

-& Una hora después &-

"Hey, Kasumi que hay de cenar".- pregunto Akane, entrando a la cocina

"¿Ah?, Akane, que bueno que estas aquí, vamos ve a la mesa, pronto estará la cena. – respondió Kasumi sonriendo

"Claro…¿dime Kasumi y … Ranma?"

"Aquí estoy Akane- respondió fríamente.

"Kasumi, ya esta todo"- hablo a la hermana mayor

"Claro…solo hay que esperar a…."- se vio interrumpida por un estruendo en la entrada.

"¡papa, Tio Genma!... están bien- gritaron Akane y Kasumi.

"Hmmm… no resiste un simple entrenamiento… ¡No digan que fueron mis discípulos!- comento el maestro Hapossai saltando sobre ellos.

"Fue el viejo pervertido que los dejo así"- dijo Ranma viendo la escena desde la puerta.

"Hehehehe… bueno Kasumi ya esta la comida, me muero de hambre"- Dijo Genma mientras se rascaba la sien.

"Claro, pasen ya esta servida,… por cierto ¿Dónde estará Nabiki?

"¡Estoy en casa!- dijo Nabiki

"¡Ah! Ya que están todos aquí vamos a comer.- dijo alegremente Kasumi.

- & En el comedor & -

"Termine mi comida, estuvo delicioso Kasumi"- murmuro Ranma levantándose y saliendo hacia el jardín.

"¿Qué le pasara a Ranma?, esta actuando muy extraño- señalo Nabiki

"Seguro que hizo algo grave, como no lo va hacer si es un tonto"- le insulto Akane.

"No digas esas cosas Akane"- le reprendió Kasumi

"Hmp"- respondió la aludida

- & Con Ranma & -

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba sentado cerca del estanque, pensando en lo sucedido.

_Ni siquiera muestra vergüenza al verme a la cara… Akane… ¿Por qué?, si yo te amaba tanto._

Justo en ese momento se escuchan uno pequeños pasos corriendo en el corredor, seguido de un agudo…

¡PWEEE, PWEEE!, si Ryoga había tenido el valor de volver.

"¡P-Chan!- salió Akane gritando en busca del cerdito.

"PWEE, PWEE"-lanzo un chillido de alegría el ahora cerdito, Ryoga, restregando su cara en el pecho de Akane.

Mientras tanto Ranma los miraba desde el estanque, hasta que ya no pudo contener su furia y…

¡AKANE, SUELTA A ESE CERDO!- le grito, dejando ver su aura de batalla.

"OYE QUIEN TE CRES PARA GRITARME"-le reto, haciendo una mueca de burla Akane le dijo… "ACASO ESTAS CELOSO DE P-CHAN"

Ranma ya sin su juicio le grito- "¡QUIEN HIBA ESTAR CELOSO DE UNA PERSONA TAN FEA, DESAGRADABLE, HIPOCRITA Y TRAICIONERA!"- dijo con toda su ira contenida.

"Ranma…"-musito Akane en shock.

"¡TE ODIO AKENE TENDO!- grito Ranma, saltando al techo y entrando a su habitación.

- & Mientras en la sala & -

"Valla esa fue una discusión muy fuerte, ¿Que habrá pasado?- dijo preocupada Kasumi.

"Si, ¿Tu que crees que haya pasado Saotome?-pregunto Soun.

"No lo se Tendo, pero espero que no pase nada mas"- respondió Genma, mostrando un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Lo mas seguro es que solo sean una niñerías, hay estos jóvenes de hoy, ya verán que…- se vio interrumpido el maestro por la entrada de una Akane furiosa.

"¿Dónde ESTA RANMA?... ¡LO VOY A MATAR Y…-

"Akane, mejor ve a tu cuarto, deja que se le pase"- respondió Nabiki mirándola.

"Si Akane, de seguro Ranma tuvo un mal día… ya se le pasara- le secundo Kasumi.

"Hmp esta bien…suspirando y en un murmullo dijo… hasta mañana.

"Hasta mañana"

"Sera mejor irnos a dormir también"- sugirió Soun

"Si creo que será lo mejor"- respondió Genma- Además estoy muy cansado. Hehehe".

"Hasta mañana"

"Buenas noches"

Dijeron todos entrando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- & Habitación de Ranma y Genma & -

Cuando Genma entro decidió entrar muy despacio, antes de irse a dormir, le dirigió una última mirada a Ranma.

ZZzzZZZzz

Ranma al escuchar los ronquidos de su padre, se apresuro a meter sus cosas en su mochila de viaje, doblo su futon, y sobre el dejo una carta.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Eso nos regresa a la escena del principio.

- & Casa Tendo, en la mañana & -

"¡AKANE!, podrías despertar a Ranma, se les va hacer tarde" – grito Kasumi

"Si"- respondió, dirigiéndose al cuarto de huéspedes

"Ranma, despierta se nos va hacer…."

"Tio Genma- dijo despertando al hombre- ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

"Hm, no lo se anoche estaba aquí"

"Mmmmm, ¿Eh, que es esto?- dijo Akane con duda sosteniendo la carta de Ranma

Al momento de leerla Akane, mostro, ira, confusión, tristeza arrugando la carta y al final se hecho a llorar, tirando la carta al piso.

En ese momento Kasumi, Nabiki y el Sr. Soun entraron a la habitación.

"Akane, porque lloras"- preguntaron

"Tio Genma que paso"- pregunto Nabiki

El señalo la carta, Kasumi la recogió, y empezó a leerla en voz alta…

_A la Familia Tendo:_

_Si han encontrado esta carta, significa que me he marchado, tal vez piensen que es una cobardía de mi parte, pero están muy equivocados._

_Quisiera agradecerles por haberme permitido entrar a su hogar, pero sin embargo, estos 2 años que los he pasado con ustedes, han convertido mi vida en un infierno._

_Todo por la culpa de todos ustedes. Exceptuando a Kasumi, en verdad gracias por haberme ayudado). Me iré por que no creo resistir mas las novias, los enemigos, el compromiso, el chantaje, todo me han colmado la paciencia._

_Pero en especial… la traición, Akane si estas presente quiero que sepas que yo en verdad de llegue a amar, pero vi como te revolcabas con el cerdo de Ryoga, no les deseo nada, solo no me busquen, espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Saotome Ranma_

Al terminar de leerla todos estaban en shock, y solo pudieron pensar _ LO SIENTO RANMA… _

- & Actualmente con Ranma & -

_Es lo mejor, es hora de dejar todo atrás.._-pensó Ranma, mirando hacia el cielo y dándole una mirada de nostalgia, volteo la cabeza para ver a Nerima, que por 2 años fue su hogar, y por eso estaba agradecido.

_Fue lo mejor, gracias , Adiós-_, se ve a su sombra avanzando, haciéndose su figura cada vez mas pequeña hasta desaparecer, mientras recordaba todo lo que paso en esa alocada ciudad, en donde conoció a enemigos, pocos amigos, tuvo muchos problemas, donde conoció el amor, pero ahora estaba dejando todo atrás por que era hora de...

"Tener un nuevo comienzo"…- susurro al viento.

_**Once upon a time**_

_(En una época)_

_**we used to burn candles.**_

_(Usabamos velas rotas)_

_**We had a place to call a home.**_

_(Teníamos un lugar que llamábamos "casa")_

_**The dream that we lived.**_

_(Los sueños que vivíamos)_

_**Was better than divine.**_

_(Eran más que divinos)_

_**Everyday was like a gift.**_

_(Cada día era como un regalo)_

_**Once upon a life.**_

_(En una época)_

_**Remember when you swore.**_

_(Recuerdo cuando juraste)_

_**That love was never **__**ending.**_

_(Que tu amor nunca terminaría)_

_**That you and I would never die**_

_(Que tú y yo nunca moriríamos)_

_**Remember when I swore**_

_(Recuerdo cuando juraste)_

_**We had it all**_

_(Lo teníamos todo)_

_**We had it all**_

_(Lo teníamos todo)_

_**Sail away, it's time to leave.**_

_(Navegué lejos, es hora de irme)_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep.**_

_(Los días lluviosos te escondes tu sola)_

_**Fade away, the night is calling my name.**_

_(Navegué lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre)_

_**You will stay, I'll sail away.**_

_(Tú permanecerás, y yo navegaré lejos)_

_**No reason to lie.**_

_(No hay razón para mentir)_

_**No need to pretend.**_

_(No hay ninguna necesidad de fingir)_

_**I'm grateful to die,**__**To live once again.**_

_(que satisfactorio es morir para vivir otra vez)_

_**I'm fearless to fly**_

_(yo soy audaz volando)_

_**And reach for the end,**_

_(Y alcanzaré el extremo)_

_**And reach for the end**_

_(Y alcanzaré el extremo)_

_**Sail away.**_

_(Navegaré lejos...)_

_**Sail away, it's time to leave.**_

_(Navegué lejos, es hora de irme)_

_**Rainy days are yours to keep.**_

_(Los días lluviosos te escondes tu sola)_

_**Fade away, the night is calling my name.**_

_(Navegué lejos, la noche está llamando mi nombre)_

_**You will stay, I'll sail away.**_

_(Tú permanecerás, y yo navegaré lejos)_

* * *

N/A. Gracias por leerla, en lo personal no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero espero mejorar.

Perdonen por los errores de ortografía.

P.D PORFAVOR ACONSEJEME


End file.
